


Hay otra canción

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tantas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, y pobre Amazona del Águila, a pesar de ser aún muy joven, su experiencia en el tema le indicaba que debía ser prudente con aquello que decía. Ni concentrado en su labor Seiya era capaz de alejar de su mente ese nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay otra canción

 

 

Cuando Seiya oyó hablar de “él” por primera vez contaba con tan solo ocho años, con sus ganas por saber del mundo y de la vida. Curioso como solo el futuro Pegasus sabía serlo, Marin tenía que soportar sus cuestionamientos y en lo posible despejar las dudas.

  
 Cuando el pequeño oyó el nombre de aquel Santo, sin saber aun que el destino los juntaría, las inquietudes surgieron todas juntas. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Dónde estaba?

 

Tantas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, y pobre Amazona del Águila, a pesar de ser aún muy joven, su experiencia en el tema le indicaba que debía ser prudente con aquello que decía. Fue por eso que en varias oportunidades prefirió cortar por lo sano cuando el pequeño se ponía algo inquieto y molesto con el tema. Lo mandaba sin más a hacer mil flexiones o sentadillas por diez horas. Así lo mantenía ocupado en algo, pero no... Ni concentrado en su labor Seiya era capaz de alejar de su mente ese nombre.

 

Orfeo.

 

¿Por qué ese nombre causaba tanto revuelo en el Santuario cuando era pronunciado? Acaso, ¿estaba relacionado a alguna otra traición a la Orden? ¿Por qué su Maestra siempre era esquiva con ese asunto? ¡Ah! Por todos los dioses. Necesitaba saber más de ese Santo tan pronunciado y tan “escandaloso”.

 

—¡Seiya! —reprochó Marin— Si sigues con eso te haré lavar el baño publico... —amenazó harta del chiquillo molesto.  
 

Seiya silenció por unos minutos y en un murmullo siguió contando.

  
—844... pero Marin... 845... ¿Quién era?... 846... —Así y todo se las ingeniaba para poder respirar. Aquellas flexiones a las que estaba tan acostumbrado las hizo sin ningún problema, claro, con trampa de por medio.  
—Ya te lo dije —espetó la Amazona caminando en círculos alrededor de su discípulo—, era un Santo de Plata.  
—Al igual que tú... 950... ¿y porque Aioria siempre lo nombra con algo de? —El futuro Pegasus se quedó pensativo— 992... recelo.  
—Pues... porque era... —cuando la Amazona del Águila oyó el conteo de su pupilo exclamó—: ¡Deja de hacer trampa o harás mil más!

  Al ver que había sido descubierto, el pequeño comenzó con el verdadero conteo.

  
—854... ¿era fuerte?... 855... ¿representa una amenaza para la Orden?  
—Pues... a pesar de ser tan solo un Santo de Plata, era el más fuerte entre todos nosotros. Y los Santos Dorados le guardaban mucho respeto.  
—858... ¿Y tú qué crees que ocurrió con él?... 859... ¿Realmente crees en los rumores?  
—Dicen que abandonó la Orden. Y que es un enemigo. Pero he tenido la fortuna de conocerlo —dijo muy pensativa, y al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más finalizó con brusquedad— Y me reservo mis opiniones.  
—¡Ah! ¡Marin! —se quejó— 903... creo que tuvo algún motivo realmente valedero para abandonar la Orden... 904... seguro... 905...  
—Apúrate... o te quedarás sin cenar —amenazó la Amazona de Plata cortando con el tema.

 

 La noche llegó y con ella el hambre atroz luego de un intenso entrenamiento. Ni con la boca repleta de comida, Seiya se privaba de hablar. Marin analizó con seriedad la posibilidad de ahogarlo en el río, o arrojarlo por un acantilado. Hacía una semana que había escuchado sin querer el nombre de ese Santo en boca de Aioria y ahora no dejaba de atormentarla día y noche.

 

La Amazona sabía que, si su fin era terminar de una buena vez con el martirio de despertar todas las mañanas con las preguntas del futuro Pegasus o acostarse con ellas taladrándole la cabeza, lo más sano sería responder todas sus inquietudes, pero... ni siquiera ella estaba segura de todo lo ocurrido.

  
  Esa noche, Marin al final se decidió a contarle a su pupilo sobre ese guerrero que se colaba en las bocas de los demás con una insistencia casi viciosa. Por mucho tiempo “Orfeo” fue tema de debate en el Santuario y le dedicaban largas horas de plática a su huida, y a su supuesta traición.

  
  De esa noche en particular, lo único que Seiya sacó en limpio fue que Orfeo era un Santo de Plata al igual que su maestra, uno realmente respetado en la Orden, no solo por su fuerza y su habilidad para la lucha, sino aun más, por su capacidad y talento a la hora de tocar su lira. ¡Ah! Le hubiese gustado tanto al futuro Pegasus escuchar esa famosa lira, pero no tendría nunca ese privilegio ya que sorpresivamente ese Santo abandonó la Orden un buen día sin dar una sola explicación. Y las malas lenguas comentaban que se había cambiado de bando. ¿Del lado de qué dios estaba? Era todo un enigma, aun así, eran rumores.

 

El pequeño prefirió quedarse con una buena imagen de ese guerrero, porque a pesar de contar en ese entonces con escasos ocho años, en su interior intuía que alguien tan respetado y tan honrado, no podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones como Santo de no tener una razón superior que en verdad justificara su repentina ausencia.

  
  Pasaron los años y Seiya creció, con esa historia siempre presente, de un Santo de Plata reverenciado incluso entre los desconocido Santos Dorados. Pero esa historia se durmió en su interior, hasta casi olvidarla por completo, y el destino y una nueva Guerra consiguió que en un chispazo lo recordase todo, absolutamente todo.

  
  Reconoció, junto a Shun, a ese Santo que en antaño había sido motivo de debates, reconoció a aquel que por mucho tiempo rondó en sus sueños sin rostro ni figura. La lucha con Pharao era primordial en ese momento, aun más la delicada situación de Athena, no era momento para hacer preguntas, aquellas que el Pegasus había formulado en su joven cabeza durante todos esos años y que necesitaba formulárselas a ese hombre. ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué había abandonado la Orden? Y aun más preocupante porque estaba allí. Y qué decepción al ver que sus recónditos deseos eran muy erróneos. A simple vista Orfeo había dejado la Orden para... ¿unirse a Hades?

 

 Qué idiota se sintió al descubrirse tan inocente. Sin embargo tuvo el tan ansiado privilegio de escuchar esa famosa lira. A pesar de ser una melodía de muerte, la estaba oyendo con todos sus sentidos, y cuando sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo despertó junto a Andrómeda en un prado cubierto de hermosas flores.

  
  Allí, en aquel prado, había una flor bellísima con el nombre de Eurídice, allí Seiya encontró la respuesta a una de sus tantas preguntas: Orfeo se había ido, por una razón en verdad valedera, y se pregunto si él sería capaz de hacer algo semejante, si tuviese las fuerzas suficientes para dejar de lado todo, tan solo por amor.

 

En ese momento, las esperanzas se renovaron y de nuevo esa admiración que sentía y sintió por ese Santo de Plata se hizo tan patente como cuando tenía ocho años.

  
No obstante Orfeo apareció, tirando al tacho las esperanzas de Seiya, destruyendo la poca admiración que le quedaba.

 

—Tengo una deuda con Hades... —Había pronunciado el Santo de Plata dándole la espalda al niño.  
—Pero, Saori, Athena... —balbuceó el Pegasus frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo hacerle entender?— En este momento está yendo hacia Hades.

  
  No hubo forma de hacerle entender a ese guerrero la situación, la caótica situación, y con algo de desprecio, el Santo de Bronce se descargó.

—¡¿Y te haces llamar Santo de Athena?! —Cuanta decepción— Vámonos, Shun. No tiene caso intentar convencer a un traidor— Le apuró Seiya dándose por vencido.

 

  Dándose por vencido... sin poder comprender del todo los reales motivos que llevaban a Orfeo a dejar de lado sus obligaciones como Santo. ¿Amor? Desde ya que el Pegasus no pudo entenderlo, él jamás había sentido ese tipo de sentimiento; pero acaso ¿ese sentimiento llamado amor, era tan fuerte, que era capaz de volver vano todo lo demás? Orfeo así se lo demostró, sin embargo, por amor también se lucha y se sigue adelante. Solo faltó que Pharao apareciese en aquel prado con el espejo de Pandora, y recién en ese momento el Santo de la Lira comprendió la traición

 

¡¿Qué deuda ni que ocho cuartos?! Hades jamás lo dejaría abandonar el inframundo, o mejor dicho Pandora, no permitiría que esa bella melodía se dejase de escuchar, y lo mejor para ello era atar a ese Santo de Athena al Inframundo. ¿Cómo? Sencillo: Traicionándolo, confundiéndolo. Atrapando a Eurídice en aquel lugar y obligándole a Orfeo a que permaneciese allí, tan solo por amor.

  Una lucha dio comienzo, en donde Seiya pudo ver por primera vez por qué ese Santo de Plata era tan reconocido y respetado en la Orden, y su admiración volvió a crecer con la misma fuerza de antaño. Tuvo el privilegio no solo de volver a escuchar esa melodía, sino de ser acompañado por Orfeo hasta la Octava prisión: Giudecca. Allí, Seiya tuvo la desgracia de tener que darle muerte a ese Santo, con sus propias manos.

 

—¡Si te consideras un Santo de Athena, no dudes! —Le gritó Orfeo sosteniendo con sus brazos a uno de los tres jueces, Radamanthys.

 

  El Pegasus titubeó, pero al instante siguiente no lo dudó y atacó con toda la fuerza de su cosmos, dándole fin a la vida de aquel Santo que había sido protagonista de sus historias de aventuras, que había sido su héroe de niño. En vano, pues Radamanthys era más resistente que las cucarachas mismas.  
 

Pasó Hades, quedó atrás la guerra y los Santos muertos, en el recuerdo de los sobrevivientes.

 

 Durante mucho tiempo Seiya creyó que esa tristeza que por momentos lo abordaba con intensidad, era producto de la herida que le había hecho Hades, pero lo cierto era que le dolía el corazón cuando recordaba a Orfeo y la terrible situación de verse envuelto en su muerte. ¿Estaría con Eurídice en los Elíseos? ¿Era feliz?

 

 Seiya suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en la baranda del balcón, la noche estaba helada, pero a él le encantaba ver, antes de dormir, aquellas estrellas que titilaban con refulgencia. Le gustaba imaginar que ese brillo lo causaban aquellos Santos que fallecieron en Hades, como manera de saludo, como una forma de decir: “aquí estoy”. Y siempre, con la mirada, buscaba la estrella de Orfeo, pero ¿cuál era?

 

Si vamos al caso, el Pegasus bautizaba todas las noches con distintos nombres las mismas estrellas que veía desde ese polo. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se escurrió por sus mejillas.

 

Amor.

 

Orfeo lo había dejado todo por amor. Por ese sentimiento tan desconocido y por ende tan temido. ¿Encontraría algún día una muchacha que soportase sus caprichos y sus arrebatos? ¿Su perorata y su efusividad casi molesta e inoportuna? Qué difícil se le hacía al Pegasus el andar por la vida, ser un mortal más en la tierra, seguir el camino sin claudicar. ¿Estaba mal confesar que el aguerrido Santo del Pegasus en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla? ¿De darse por vencido y dejar que la vida, o mejor dicho, que la muerte le ganase? Sí, hasta aquel niño siempre alegre y luchador a veces se sentía agotado y sin fuerzas.

  
  Amor...

 

Seiya volvió a suspirar y abrió los ojos cuando sintió una clara presencia en sus espaldas.

 

—¿Seiya? —Llamó una dulce voz.  
—Shun —Volteó el Pegasus reconociendo a su amigo, por inercia y costumbre le sonrió.  
—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Enfermarás —reprochó Andrómeda en la penumbra.  
—Estoy bien —dijo con despreocupación.  
—¿Quieres tomar un té conmigo? —Más que una pregunta, fue una súplica.  
—Estaba a punto de acostarme a dormir —se disculpó Seiya —. Lo siento.  
—Oh, está bien. Te dejaré en paz —concedió Shun y se alejó entristecido.

 

  Andrómeda atravesó el amplio ventanal y luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación perdió la mirada y la sonrisa. ¿Cómo poder ayudarlo? ¿Cómo quitarle esa tristeza? Siempre tuvo la facultad de ver a través de las personas, y aunque el Pegasus se mostrase alegre como de costumbre, era tan notoria su tristeza que ya todos comentaban que “no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde Hades”.

   
  Hades... 

  Shun se alejó del pasillo con el corazón estrujado sintiendo la culpa desbordar por cada poro de su piel. Él era Hades. El verdugo emocional de Seiya.

  
  En su habitación, Seiya se acostó a dormir como había dicho, sin poder lograr dejar de lado la angustia que lo carcomía por dentro. El viento silbó por un instante, pero ese silbido cambió rotundamente y se vio acompañado por una suave melodía, apenas perceptible a la que el Pegasus estaba tan acostumbrado y a la vez tan agradecido pues aquietaba un poco sus arremolinados sentimientos, y con una sonrisa se quedó dormido, escuchando esa tonada como si se tratase de alguna canción de cuna. Quizás era su imaginación, pero prefirió soñar despierto, y creer que ese simple silbido era una agradable melodía que poseía el poder de calmarlo.

 

 …

Seiya despertó acompañado, y qué sorpresa ver a los pies de la cama al insistente de Shun. ¿Ahora qué? Se preguntó el Pegasus sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa, divertido con la situación, de verse siempre avasallado por su amigo. Sonrisa que se convirtió pronto en un bostezo. 

  A modo de respuesta a una pregunta implícita Andrómeda también sonrió.

 

—Buenos días, Seiya.  
—Buenos días, Shun —correspondió cerrando y abriendo los ojos con pereza.  
—He preparado el desayuno. ¿Bajas?  
—Enseguida voy —contestó dando la vuelta y tapándose con las sábanas.

 

Shun sonrió de nuevo, conforme, y dejó el cuarto para darle privacidad a su amigo. En cuanto reacomodó sus ideas y logró despertarse un poco, Seiya se puso en campaña para empezar ese día con su mejor cara. Y nada mejor que empezar con un abundante y rico desayuno, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil sonreír y aparentar que todo estaba bien, ya ni ganas tenía de dejar su cuarto para bajar a desayunar. Sin embargo lo hizo, para no ser descortés con Andrómeda.

  
  Durante el desayuno, el Pegasus se mantuvo en un silencio abrumador, tan acostumbrado que estaban todos a su perorata diurna, nocturna, semanal, semestral, anual... y eso que hizo su mayor esfuerzo para estar “bien”.

  
  Cuando quedaron a solas, Shun tomó coraje, y se animó una vez más. No soportaría una nueva negativa.

 

—Seiya, ¿qué te parece si hoy salimos al centro? Podremos jugar a las maquinas y tomar helado...  
—Te lo agradezco, Shun, pero... Hoy no tengo ganas. Mañana ¿sí?

 

  _Hoy era mañana_ , pensó Andrómeda. Siempre era “Mañana”. Para completar su decepción, sin notar el daño, Seiya se puso de pie y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto, dejándolo solo.  
  Jugando con la cuchara en la taza, Shun no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

 

—Shun, ¿otra vez llorando? —reprochó una voz masculina— Mataré a ese ponny del averno —amenazó con firmeza.

  
  Ikki se sentó junto a su hermano menor y lo tomó entre los brazos.

  
—Déjalo en paz, hermano —pidió Andrómeda separándose de él para secarse con la manga de la camiseta las incipientes lágrimas.  
—¿Por qué no hablas con él? —El Phoenix reconocía que, dentro de todo, el Pegasus no era mala persona, pero si muy idiota al no darse cuenta del daño que le estaba causando a Shun. No obstante Seiya era así, tardaba un poco en darse cuenta de esos asuntos.  
—¡¿Y qué le voy a decir?! —se quejó el menor escondiendo la mirada.  
—Como te sientes. Dile...  
—No. ¿Para qué? —interrumpió Shun sintiendo nuevas ganas de llorar.  
—Veras, hermanito —No supo cómo explicarse—. Mira... si tú hablas con Seiya del tema, verás que no es como tú piensas...  
—Sí, es como yo pienso... —contradijo Shun entendiendo la mezcolanzas de palabras soltadas por el mayor—. Me odia.  
—No lo veo así. No está así contigo solamente, está con todos muy esquivo y reticente. No es... —Ikki se quedó con las palabras trabadas en la boca—. No es porque tú... porque Hades... porque le has hecho daño —refunfuñó—. No te odia.  
—¡Sí! ¡Me odia! —Andrómeda usó a su hermano de pañuelo.

 

  El Phoenix se quedó allí consolándolo en silencio. Hasta que no fuese con ese pendejo y hablase de frente, no dejaría de pensar así, pero lo cierto era que el remordimiento lo estaba matando por dentro, pero ¿había sido en verdad su culpa ser el dios Hades? Shun no lo había pedido.

 

 …

En su habitación, Seiya se arrojó en su cama sin poder evitar exhalar un suspiro de cansancio. Si tan solo supiese con certeza que motivaba su tristeza y su desgano, quizás ya hubiese encontrado una solución, la salida a ese laberinto doloroso. ¡Ahí iba de nuevo! Otra bochornosa lágrima que se colaba de los ojos cayendo con timidez por la sonrojada mejilla. Qué marica se sentía en esos momentos de debilidad.

  
  Volteó de costado dando la espalda a la puerta y volvió a suspirar, pero se le hizo difícil tomar aire, pues su pecho lo sentía cerrado.

  
  Amor...

 

Eso había motivado a Orfeo, eso había sido capaz de volver vana todas las obligaciones de un Santo. Una idea que siempre aterró al Pegasus: ¡¿cómo desobedecer a la Orden?!

 

Lo cierto es que estaba cansado, de todo y de todos, de su vida siempre lineal. Quién diría que un Santo pudiese cansarse de una vida tan agitada, pero sí. Estaba harto de obedecer órdenes y de ser una mera máquina de matar. ¿Era algo más? ¿Había algo debajo de la armadura del Pegasus? Se miró con inocencia, como si así descifrase ese gran enigma. Y llevó una mano a su pecho, para sentir su corazón latir. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!  
  Y cuando Seiya sintió que las fuerzas de nuevo lo abandonaban, escuchó el silbido del viento entrar por su ventana y llegar a sus oídos. Silbido que su mente pronto convirtió en una melodía, en una dulce y conocida melodía. Aquella que había escuchado una vez y que tenía la facultad de calmarlo.

  
  Alma... Algo sin forma, imposible de palpar, de tocar con las yemas de los dedos; pero que está ahí, siempre presente y que para algunos nos define como seres humanos. Y que de alguna extraña forma siempre se relacionaba con el amor.

  
 ¿Por qué siempre esa soledad lo acosaba hasta el punto del desquicio? Fingir, hacer de cuenta que las cosas siguen estando en su lugar. Engañarse, creerse fielmente eso. Más de uno se sorprendería de los debates filosóficos que el Pegasus armaba con su conciencia. Sí, ese chiquillo que no analizaba las cosas, que directamente las hacía.

 

“¿Para qué pensar? Se pierde tiempo”, eso decía antes. Lo cierto es que no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde Hades. ¿Para qué engañarse? ¿Para qué engañar a los demás?

  
  Seiya tuvo que dejar de lado su interesante y masoquista debate filosófico para intentar acomodarse. Un peso de considerable importancia le estaba imposibilitando el movimiento de los pies. Intentó acomodarlos, sin éxito, como si algo —o alguien— estuviera sentado a los pies de su cama.

  
  Alguien...

  
  El Pegasus escuchó una clara y nítida melodía demasiado cerca. Escalofriantemente cerca, hasta tuvo temor de levantar la vista, pero lo hizo, y quizás lo más normal era haberse sorprendido por tamaña visita diurna; pero lo cierto era que hacía tiempo la esperaba.

  
  Fue por eso que esbozó una tímida sonrisa y con los ojos le dijo a Orfeo: “te esperaba”.

  
  El Santo de la Lira dejó de lado la tenue y cálida melodía para observar a ese pequeño que hacía varios días clamaba por él.

 

—Orfeo —pronunció Seiya con debilidad.  
—Pequeño, ¿por qué tanta tristeza? —preguntó el Santo de Plata con algo de reproche en las palabras, pero sin dudas con dulzura.

  El Pegasus bajó la vista y guardó silencio unos segundos.

  
—No lo sé... —Fue sincero—Dicen que es la adolescencia —bromeó.  
—¿Sabes qué? —inquirió Orfeo con paciencia. Al ver que el menor levantó la vista para asentir, agregó—: Creo que lo sabes.  
—No. No lo sé —repitió, pero fue interrumpido.  
—Sí, lo sabes; pero te apena reconocerlo —El Santo de la Lira volvió a tocar su instrumento, para así darle tiempo al niño de reflexionar.  
—Orfeo —Llamó Seiya la atención del otro y cuando lo consiguió, continuó— ¿Estás...?

  Antes de que el Pegasus terminase de formular la pregunta, el Santo de Plata respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, para luego hacerlo con palabras.

  
—Sí. Estoy con ella. En un bello lugar...

No supo por qué algo tan ajeno le alegró tanto.

  
—Orfeo... ¿por qué?...

 

De nuevo, antes de poder terminar de armar la pregunta, Orfeo lo interrumpió, como si supiese siempre lo que pensaba el menor; pero esta vez fue distinto, pues el Santo de la Lira negó con un dedo de manera firme.

 

—Si quieres conocer las respuestas, debes atreverte a descubrirlas por tus medios.  
—No sé a qué te refieres.  
—Sí, lo sabes —contradijo el Santo de Plata, más firme que nunca—. Mira, Seiya —intentó explicar— lo que tú buscas, quizás de manera inconsciente, no se halla de una sola forma. Los caminos son infinitos y todos muy llamativos. —El rostro de incertidumbre del menor lo dijo todo y por eso el mayor rompió a reír soltándose un poco más—. Quizás hayas oído hablar del “Amor al arte” —pronunció Orfeo haciendo un gesto exagerado y pomposo con sus manos, por demás solemne.  
—Pues, sí —admitió Seiya arrodillándose en su cama, la conversación había acaparado toda su atención.  
—Bueno, entonces déjame confesarte un secreto —dijo el Santo de la Lira acercándose con rapidez al oído del Pegasus, oído que prestó con gusto en son de amistad.

 En un susurro el Santo de Plata se confesó.

  
—Eurídice no es mi único amor.

 

Seiya se horrorizó ante la confesión y llevando el cuerpo hacia atrás, como si Orfeo le hubiese confesado algún crimen imperdonable, se llevó amabas manos a la boca tapándosela en señal de pavor.

 

—¿Tienes “otra”? —se atrevió a balbucear Seiya— ¡¿Otra mujer?!

  Ahora sí, el Santo de la Lira rompió a reír con verdaderas ganas.

  
—¡Ay, Pegasus! Vas a matarme de la risa... aunque técnicamente ya estoy muerto. —Acomodándose, el Santo de Plata prosiguió— Eurídice es la mujer que amo; pero tengo otro amor. _Otros amores_... —Aseguró elevando la lira.

  Recién en ese momento el Pegasus comprendió.

—Amas al arte.  
—¡Exactamente! —se alegró el mayor poniéndose de pie— Como podrás ver hay varios tipos de amores. No solo el amor carnal o el amor hacia una mujer... —Volteó para ver al menor y prestarle atención—. Puedes amar el arte, como la música, las letras, las pinturas. Puedes amar a un alma... En particular, sin importar su envase.  
—¿Y a qué va todo esto? —Todo muy bonito y pintoresco, pero hasta el momento Seiya no había entendido nada.  
—Aquello que tú buscas —pronunció el Santo de la Lira sentándose al borde de la cama con el fin de mantener un contacto más íntimo con el otro— eso que realmente curara esta herida... —aseguró, llevando la palma de una mano hasta el pecho del menor— está mucho más cerca de lo que crees.  
—Orfeo, yo…  
—Sin “peros” muchachito... —reprochó el mayor y con esa misma mano que había posado en su pecho, le obligó a recostarse— Ahora duerme un rato la siesta... que cuando despiertes las cosas serán más claras.  
—Gracias... —dijo el Pegasus en verdad agradecido.

 

Algo extraño, estaba seguro de no tener una pizca de sueño, pero de repente se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

  
—¿Sabes? Dicen que Hades y el Antiguo Pegasus eran amigos... —comentó Orfeo con un tono fingido de despreocupación.  
—Sí... lo he escuchado... —confesó bostezando.  
—Dicen, también —pronunció el mayor con perspicacia— que eran más que simples amigos...  
—¡Ejem!... —Tosió el menor y un silencio incómodo se instaló en el lugar.

 

  Los párpados se hicieron pesados, tanto que por más fuerza e intentos, Seiya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. En su interior intuyó que si lo hacía, si permitía que sus ojos se cerrasen, al despertar, el Santo de Plata ya no estaría allí.

 

—¿Orfeo? —bostezó el Pegasus.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Me perdonas?

El Santo fallecido a causa de la guerra Santa esbozó una sonrisa de cansancio, casi de resignación, y en son de reproche se lo respondió.

—De eso no se habla. Fue tu deber como Santo.  
—¿Tú lo dices? —reprochó ya con los ojos cerrados— ¿Qué lo dejaste todo por amor?

  Orfeo se quedó sin palabras, solo pudo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, sorprendido y hasta apabullado por la veracidad de esas palabras. Algo hipócrita, pero en fin.

  
—Ya duérmete —se quejó el Santo de Plata— que eres duro para dormirte, carajo.  
—¿Orfeo?  
—¿Qué? preguntó con saturación, sosteniendo la barbilla con la palma abierta de una mano.  
—¿Eres feliz?  
 

Orfeo guió la mirada hasta los cerrados párpados de su acompañante y con toda la sinceridad que pudo abarcar le respondió.

—Mucho más de lo que creí que un ser humano podía serlo. Y tal vez, mucho más de lo que realmente me merezco.

 

  Eso fue lo último que escuchó el Pegasus, y con una sonrisa se quedó dormido. ¿Qué soñó? No lo supo; en realidad no lo recordó, pero sin dudas fue algo bueno, pues esa tristeza en parte había abandonado su corazón. Cuando despertó, en efecto lo hizo solo, y como en su momento la inusual visita no le sorprendió, la partida tampoco.

  
  Pudo vislumbrar por el amplio ventanal que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dando paso a las primeras estrellas. Y un hambre atroz y conocido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

 

¡Por Athena, que tenía hambre!

 

Caminó hasta la puerta, sintiendo ese frío que llega de golpe cuando uno se levanta de la cama y abandona ese acogedor calor. Tardó su cuerpo en acostumbrarse a la temperatura, y cuando lo hizo, más decidido se propuso bajar a la cocina, de nuevo, con su mejor cara de póker, pero antes de poder siquiera atravesar el pasillo que conectaban las habitaciones con la escalera. No pudo evitar reparar en un Shun dormido en el marco de su puerta, sentado en el frío suelo, dormido quizás de resignación. De seguro había esperado que su buen amigo Seiya saliese de su encierro, y el cansancio le había vencido.

 

 El Pegasus apoyó con calidez una mano en el hombro de su compañero, sacudiéndolo con sutileza. Andrómeda se despertó con lentitud, y con pereza se estiró hasta reconocer el extraño lugar en el que se había quedado dormido. Con dificultad se puso de pie, algo adolorido en el cuello y en la espalda. Seiya lo miraba expectante, hasta quizás con una mirada interrogativa.

 

—Seiya —dijo con rapidez, había tomado la decisión de hablar por fin de aquel tema que lo venía atormentando desde Hades—. Escúchame... necesito hablar contigo, necesito saber... —Shun detuvo sus torpes y apresuradas palabras para posar sus esmeralda en el rostro de su amigo, quien se mantuvo neutro y callado, y continuó hablando—. Lo siento... si hice algo que te molestó. Si _fui_ algo que te hirió... —sus palabras fueron extrañas por demás, pero le costaba tanto hablar de ese tema, como si temiese que sus sospechas fueran acertadas.

 

  Seiya bajó la vista al suelo y frunció el ceño, como si estuviese analizando algo muy complicado, lo cierto es que lo era, por lo menos para él. Y las palabras de Orfeo mágicamente comenzaron a tomar forma.

 

—Siento que no somos los mismos desde Hades... —pronunció Andrómeda enlazando con nerviosismo las manos—. De hecho eso es obvio. No somos los mismos después de una guerra. Creo que de alguna forma maduramos, y comprendemos algunas cosas y otras no. A mi aún me cuesta encontrar una verdadera motivación a lastimar. Aunque lo hagamos por Athena, siento que no es un motivo realmente valedero para dar muerte; pero como dijo Kanon: Si dudamos, el enemigo no solo nos matará a nosotros, sino también a miles de inocentes por nuestra culpa.

 

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos, se estaba yendo por las ramas, pero todavía le costaba abarcar ese tema. Observó a su amigo, quien había elevado la mirada, una extraña contemplación, pero su rostro no indicaba nada, nada más que incertidumbre. ¿En qué pensaba el Pegasus?

 

—Yo... —balbuceó Shun esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa—Justo yo... terminé siendo Hades. Contra mi voluntad... —expresó como si el otro no supiese aquello, necesitó explicarse para poder hacerle entender a su compañero que jamás buscó lastimarlo.

 

Lejos de responder algo o de meter bocado alguno, abrió con sutileza los ojos un poco más de lo normal. Elevó las cejas, comprendiendo bastante la situación. Andrómeda decidió ser directo, pues ya le había dado demasiada vueltas al asunto.

 

—Lo siento, Seiya. Perdóname —suplicó con real desesperación—. Nunca quise hacerte daño. No soporto vivir con este cargo de consciencia. No quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

  
  La respiración en Seiya comenzó a agitarse y aunque el ambiente era aún tranquilo, aquel mutismo y porte desinteresado comenzaba a hartar y desesperar al otro.

  
—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —inquirió Shun pero no recibió respuesta, por eso la exigió de malos modos— ¡Ya, Seiya! ¡Me estás matando! —exclamó hecho un nervio humano, pero nada, no consiguió nada por parte del otro— ¡Háblame! ¡Dime algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Dime que estás enojado conmigo! ¡Que me odias! ¡PERO DIME ALGO YA!

 

  El Pegasus no se sobresaltó por el porte nervioso del otro y, comprendiendo por fin las palabras de Orfeo, respondió aquella petición que le estaba haciendo su amigo con gestos, en vez de vacías palabras.

  
  ¿Debería golpearlo? ¿Irse de aquel lugar y olvidarse por completo? Se preguntó Shun, pero antes de poder tomar una drástica decisión, Seiya lo atrapó entre los brazos, impidiéndole la huida.

  
  El corazón del Pegasus latió con celeridad y una loca idea inundó su mente, y como él no analizaba demasiado las cosas, actuaba sin medir las consecuencias, optó por escuchar aquel latido que clamaba a gritos un poco de amor.

  
  Verse besado por un amigo fue más de lo que Andrómeda anhelaba, fue más de lo que esperó por parte de él. Ni tiempo tuvo de pensar bien el hecho de que un hombre lo estaba besado, y que ese hombre no era nada menos que Seiya. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Explicarse, decirle que eso no era lo que esperaba? Lo cierto es que no pudo más que rodear el cuello del Pegasus con los brazos y permitir la invasión de su boca y de su corazón.

  
 Una dulce y serena melodía se escuchó a lo lejos, tan nítido que Shun se asombró, separándose con lentitud de su amigo, y antes de poder preguntar de donde provenía esa tonada, el Pegasus lo silenció atrapando de nuevo sus labios.

  
 Por fin había comprendido la razón de su martirio, por fin Seiya había comprendido las palabras de Orfeo.

 

 

 **FIN**.

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
